The Drake
The Drake & Josh Inn is the first episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 2, 2005. Plot Audrey and Walter leave the house to go to Los Angeles for Spring Break, leaving Drake and Josh in charge of Megan. First, they try to order her around, but then they decide to leave her alone after she beats the two boys up by flipping them and threatening them. After Drake spends all of the $200, which was intended for food and emergencies, only on toys and other unnecessary items, they overhear that a wife and husband does not have a place to stay, so Drake decides to turn the house into a Bed and Breakfast hotel to earn money. Though Josh initially disagrees, he goes along with it since they need money. Megan doesn't like the idea at first, but she also agrees, only if she is treated like a hotel guest. However, things take a turn for the worse when Drake invites college students to stay, filling the house with havoc and partying. Drake and Josh want them all to leave and counts on Megan for assistance. Josh enlists the assistance of his boss, Helen, visits the house to save Drake. Then, a group from MTV appear and begin filming the party. Audrey and Walter see everything unfold at their hotel in Los Angeles, but they are unaware it is their own house. Megan's evil genius side helps everyone think that's there's a gas leak in the "hotel" and everybody leaves. At the end, the police come and take Audrey and Walter away for the fact that they aren't allowed to have a TV party at their house without permission from the city. Drake, Josh, and Megan come back downstairs, unaware of what just happened, and ask where their parents went. Cast and characters Main * Drake Bell as Drake Parker * Josh Peck as Josh Nichols * Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker * Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols * Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols Recurring * Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen Dubois Guest * Dan Schneider as Mr. Oldman * Steven Hill (II) as MTV Reporter * John Ducey as Hotel Guest Quotes (Last Lines): Megan: Hello? (Drake and Josh hop up from behind the couch and sit on either side of Megan, smiling) * Megan: What? * Drake: (sing-song voice) We're gonna be the boss of you. * Josh: (also sing-song voice) And you have to do what we say. * Drake: (sing-song voice) Ha ha! * Josh: (also sing-song voice) Ha-ha ha haa! * Megan: (to Drake) Okay, you, can't sing. (to Josh) You're a moron. And what are you talking about anyway? * Drake: We're talking about the fact that Mom and Dad are gonna be out of town all weekend. * Josh: Which means we are in charge of the house... * Drake: The refrigerator... * Josh: The TV set... * Drake: And, the you. Trivia *This is the first episode to be filmed at Tribune Studios instead of Nickelodeon on Sunset. *In this episode, Drake bought a toy robot. This robot is later used in the Victorious episode, "Jade Gets Crushed." Dan confirmed this via Twitter: "Who recognized Beck's red ROBOT from @Victorious tonight? It's the ACTUAL ROBOT I used in an episode of Drake & Josh 4 or 5 years ago!" It's from the episode, "The Drake and Josh Inn." *Starting with this episode, the door to Drake and Josh's room is on the eastern wall in the corner, facing to the right side. In the first two seasons, the door was facing forward on the southern side. *This episode is very similar to the Even Stevens episode, "Stevens Manor." *Dan Schneider also played Mr. Oldman in several episodes of The Amanda Show. *This is the first episode where Drake has a longer version of his bowl-cut from Season 2. *The hotel where Walter and Audrey are staying is called "The Four Schneiders," a reference to the series creator (Dan Schneider). It is also a pun on the "Four Seasons" Hotel and Luxury Resort. *Starting with this episode, Josh has lost weight, and has a new hairstyle which is long curly hair. *The party music played in the background is heard in an episode of Zoey 101. *This episode is similar to the Family Ties episode, "4 RMs Ocn Vu," as both episodes contain a character allowing a couple to stay at their house after his parents leave for the weekend in order to make money, but it eventually leads to an extremely large amount of people staying there and the main characters need to get everyone out of the house when the parent(s) announce he/they is/are returning early. *As of this episode, the show uses scrolling closed captions rather than individual text. *If one looks closely at Josh's orange and blue polo, you can see the American Eagle symbol. *This is the only episode showing morning and afternoon, there's no night. *Josh mentions Lindsay Lohan from Disney's Freaky Friday. Goofs *When Josh left the house to get Helen, he is wet. When he gets to the theater, he is dry. However, he may have dried off. *When Walter and Audrey are talking about the things that they saw on the TV in their house, they mention some crazy lady singing R&B tunes. This was Helen, who is Josh's boss. Haven't Josh's parents ever seen Helen before this and recognized her? **They probably have never met yet. *When Megan realizes what her brothers have done, they talk to her in the kitchen and she is yelling at the top of her lungs. Wouldn't the couple, who were dining at the table in the living room, have heard her? Also, if they had heard her, wouldn't they figure out that the house wasn't a real hotel? **Also, what happened to the couple after the college kids came in? They are not seen again from this point to the end of the episode. *When the kid belly flops into the pool, all the water splashes on Josh, instead of what should've logically splashed everywhere. Most likely a bucket of water from off-screen was thrown on Josh. *While Josh is downstairs, you can hear "BELLY FLOP!", and a splash up in the top room. However, when he is up there, not a single drop of water is outside of the pool or all over the floor. *If the phone was in Josh's pants, it couldn't have rang if it was off the hook in the first place. *Wouldn't Audrey and Walter have heard them talking on the phone on the TV? Also, why didn't they see them walking around shouting at all of the people all the other times? *When Megan puts the gas in the A.C. vent, all of the people who were upstairs before are gone. *The hotel Audrey and Walter go to is called The Four Schneiders, but when it shows the outside of the hotel, it doesn't look like a hotel at all, but briefly looks more like a hospital or a work building. *The couple says that the pool upstairs was getting filthy, but when you see a view of the pool, it seems rather clean. *Drake says Nikki took beauty school and lets her give him a haircut but when Josh has a major reaction by telling her to go away and ripping off his haircut apron, his hair's not cut as his hair is still the same as before. *Drake and Josh pretend their house is a hotel by running a business just to make money, it's actually against the law to pretend a house is a hotel and letting random people they don't know stay in their house which is a really bad thing besides their house doesn't have a hotel name or sign out front which the people they let in could've mentioned when they arrived so Drake and Josh name it themselves, Drake and Josh are briefly scamming them just to make money so they could've been caught anyway. *When Drake and Josh make everyone leave the house, the man wearing the sheets take them with him which were meant for Megan's bed but he never gave them back. *When Drake, Josh and Megan cleanup everything at the end of the episode, they get rid of the plastic cups on the living room table then the music speakers then the dog chew toy and the beach ball but Drake puts the dog chew toy under the kitchen counter and Josh kicks the beach ball in the kitchen, wouldn't their parents have found or saw the beach ball and dog chew toy in the kitchen somehow? *Just as Megan comes home and finds unsuspected people in the house, she has her backpack with her, she couldn't have been at school because it's the weekend. Category:Episodes Category:Drake & Josh Category:Season Three